1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a projector system each including a laser beam generation portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A projector including a laser beam generation portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-243808, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-243808 discloses a projector including a laser beam source (laser beam generation portion) outputting a laser beam, a scanner mirror (scanning portion) scanning the laser beam, a photosensor (photoreceiving portion) receiving the laser beam reflected by a bar or a pen (detection object) and a CPU (Central Processing Unit) acquiring the position of the bar or the pen on the basis of photoreceiving information of the laser beam received by the photosensor. In this projector, the CPU is formed to acquire the position of the bar or the pen by specifying a scanning position of the laser beam with the scanner mirror on the basis of the time when the photosensor has received the reflected laser beam.
A technique of correcting distortion of a projected image by changing the output timing for a laser beam is also known in general.
In a case of correcting the distortion of the projected image by changing the output timing for the laser beam in the projector described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-243808, however, the time when the laser beam is output conceivably deviates from that in a case of not correcting the distortion on the same scanning position. In this case, the time when the photoreceiving receives the laser beam reflected on the same scanning position deviates from that in the case of not correcting the distortion, and hence the CPU disadvantageously devotionally acquires the position of the bar or the pen with respect to the image whose distortion has been corrected. Therefore, the CPU cannot accurately acquire the position of the detection object corresponding to the image whose distortion has been corrected.